Who is it?
by Kalas1209
Summary: Les bladebreaker sont tous séparés. Ray reçoit, un jour de pluie, une lettre de Kai. Que se passet'il quand les sentiments dépassent de loin l'amitié et que l'on ne s'en rend compte que trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

_Who is it ?_

Depuis que les Bladebreaker s'étaient séparés, Ray était rétourné dans son village, en Chine. Il n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles de ses anciens coéquipiers. Tyson et Kenny étaient tous deux au Japon et finissaient leurs études, chacun de leur côté ; Max, qui avait rejoint les All Sartz et sortait avec Emilie depuis 3 ans. Cependant, aucunes nouvelles ne lui étaient parvenus de son cher capitaine. Cher… ? Oui, Ray s'en était rendu compte au fil des jours, sans Lui, sans sa présence…

_**POV Ray :**_

Il pleut aujourd'hui. Et bizarement, je trouve que mon cœur est dans le même état. Tu me manque tellement…Pourquoi ne donnes-tu aucunes nouvelles de toi ? Pourquoi me laisse-tu sans réponces… ? Une voix me tire de ma rêverie. _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? Tien, c'est Mariah. Quoi? J'ais reçu une lettre? Mais de qui ? _Who is it ?_ De toi? Non, cela m'étonnerais. Je prend la lettre que me tend Mariah et l'ouvre. _Who is it ?_ De toi? Non, je ne peux y croire…Tu m'as écrit? Tu ne m'as pas oublier finallement. Mais… Quelque chose cloche dans ton écriture…Tu as tremblé en l'écrivant, tu as pleuré…. ?_Who is it ?_ Est-ce bien toi? Je me décide enfin à te lire…

_**Fin POV Ray.**_

Ray commenca à lire silencieusement la lettre de son ami…Son cher ami… :

_I gave her money._

**Je lui ai donné de l'argent.**

_I gave her time._

**Je lui ai donné du temps.**

_I gave here everything inside one heart could find._

**Je lui ai donné tout ce que l'intérieur d'un cœur peut trouver.**

_I gave her passion,_

**Je lui ai donné la passion,**

_My very soul._

**Une grande partie de mon âme.**

_I gave her promises and secrets so untold._

**Je lui ai fait des promesses et dis des secrets qui n'ont jamais été racontés.**

_And she promised me forever and a day we'd live as one._

**Et elle m'a promis pour toujours qu'un jour nous vivrons unis.**

_We made our vows,_

**Nous avons fait nos vœux,**

_We'd live a life anew,_

**Nous avons de nouveau vécu la vie,**

_And she promised me in secret that she'd love me for all time._

**Et elle m'a promis secrètement qu'elle m'aimerait tout le temps.**

_It's a promise so untrue._

**C'est une fausse promesse.**

_Tell me what will I do? _

**Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? **

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right._

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai.**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure seul la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself,_

**Car je me mens.**

_And the reason why she left me,_

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quitté,**

_Did she find in someone else? _

**L'a t-elle trouvée chez quelqu'un d'autre ?**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_It is a friend of mine? _

**C'est un ami à moi ?**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Is it my brother? _

**Est-ce mon frère ? **

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Somebody hurt my soul._

**Quelqu'un a blessé mon âme.**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_I can't take this stuff no more._

**Je ne peux pas en prendre davantage.**

_I am the damned._

**Je suis le damné.**

_I am the dead._

**Je suis la mort.**

_I am the agony inside the dying head._

**Je suis l'agonie dans une tête mourante.**

_This is injustice._

**C'est de l'injustice.**

_Woe unto thee._

**Malheur à toi.**

_I pray this punishment would have mercy on me._

**Je prie que cette punition ait pitié de moi.**

_And she promised me forever that we'd live our life as one._

**Et elle m'a promis pour toujours que nous vivrons unis.**

_We made our vows,_

**Nous avons fait nos vœux,**

_We'd live a love so true._

**Nous avons vécu un amour trop intense.**

_It seems that she has left me,_

**Il paraît qu'elle m'a quitté,**

_For such reasons unexplained._

**Pour des raisons inexpliquées.**

_I need to find the truth._

**J'essaye de trouver la vérité.**

_But see what will I do? _

**Mais regarde, que dois-je faire ? **

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas important.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure seul la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm bothered everyday._

**Car je m'ennuie tous les jours.**

_And she didn't leave a letter._

**Et elle n'a pas laissé une lettre.**

_She just up and ran away._

**Elle est juste et a couru au loin.**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_It is a friend of mine?_

**C'est un de mes amis ?**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Is it my brother? _

**Est-ce mon frère ? **

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Somebody hurt my soul._

**Quelqu'un a blessé mon âme.**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_I can't take it 'cause I'm lonely._

**Je ne peux pas le savoir car je suis seul.**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_It is a friend of mine?_

**C'est un de mes amis ?**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Is it my brother? _

**Est-ce mon frère ? **

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_Somebody hurt my soul._

**Quelqu'un a blessé mon âme.**

_(Who is it?) _

**(Qui est-ce ?) **

_I can't take it 'cause I'm lonely._

**Je ne peux pas le savoir car je suis seul.**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure seul la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself._

**Car je me suis menti.**

_And the reason why she left me,_

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quittée,**

_Did she find someone else? _

**A-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right, _

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure seul la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm bothered everyday._

**car je m'ennuie tous les jours.**

_And she didn't leave a letter._

**Et elle n'a pas laissé de lettre.**

_She just up and ran away._

**Elle s'est juste levée et a couru au loin.**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself._

**Car je me mens.**

_And the reason why she left me,_

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quittée,**

_Did she find someone else? _

**A-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? **

_And it doesn't seem to matter. _

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance. **

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm bothered everyday._

**Car je m'ennuie tous les jours.**

_And she didn't leave a letter._

**Et elle est partie sans me laisser de lettre.**

_She just up and ran away._

**Elle s'est juste levée et est partie.**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance. **

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself._

**Car je me mens.**

_And the reason why she left me,_

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quittée,**

_Did she find someone else? _

**A-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai ,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm bothered everyday._

**Car je m'ennuie tous les jours.**

_And she didn't leave a letter._

**Et elle est partie sans me laisser de lettre.**

_She just up and ran away._

**Elle s'est juste levée et est partie.**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai, **

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself._

**Car je me mens.**

_And the reason why she left me,_

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quittée,**

_Did she find someone else? _

**A-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?**

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune._

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night._

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure,_

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm bothered everyday._

**Car je m'ennuie tous les jours.**

_And she didn't leave a letter._

**Et elle est partie sans me laisser de lettre.**

_She just up and ran away._

**Elle s'est juste levée et est partie. **

_And it doesn't seem to matter._

**Et cela ne paraît pas avoir d'importance.**

_And it doesn't seem right,_

**Et cela ne paraît pas vrai,**

_'Cause the will has brought no fortune. _

**Car la volonté n'a pas apporté de chance.**

_Still I cry alone at night. _

**Je pleure la nuit silencieusement.**

_Don't you judge of my composure, _

**Ne juges pas de ma tranquillité,**

_'Cause I'm lying to myself. _

**Car je me mens.**

_And the reason why she left me, _

**Et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quittée,**

_Did she find someone else? _

**A-t-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?**

_**Ma vie,**_

_**Elle s'arrête ici.**_

_**Je ne sais où aller,**_

_**Alors je m'en vais.**_

Adieu Ray… 

_**Kai Hiwatari.**_

_**Le 12 Septembre 2005.**_

_**POV Ray :**_

Je ne peux y croire ! Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? La personne qui ta brisé ? Attends-moi ! J'arrive…

_**Fin.**_

_**Voilà ! C'est fini !**_

_**Dîtes moi si ça vous a plu.**_

_**Bye !**_

_**Kalas 1029.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Who is it ?_

Un mois plus tôt. Russie, Moscou…

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le doux visage de celle qui l'aimait. Elle dormait, là, tout contre son torse. Il sourit en se rappelant sa journée de la veille. Hier, ils s'étaient mariés tous les deux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et après une journée de fête, ils s'étaient rendus dans un luxueux hôtel de Moscou pour y passer la nuit. Leur première nuit…

_**P.O.V Kai :**_

Il faut que je me lève si je veux qu'on soit à l'heure à l'aéroport. Peut-être devrais-je la réveiller ?

« Tasia ? Réveille-toi, on part dans deux heures.

Hmmmmm…Veux dormir.

Tu ne veux plus aller en Egypte pour notre voyage de noce ?

Si…Kai ?

Oui ?

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi. Justement, debout.

J'aurais essayer. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait pas pour rester au lit ! Pire que Tyson. Comme ils me manquent tous ! Je me demande ce qu'ils font ? Je leur ferais la surprise de mon mariage quand je les reverrais, c'est plus simple. Ray…J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais je ne pouvais pas vous inviter. Te voir aurais été trop dur…Après ce que tu m'as avoué à la fin du dernier championnat, j'ais pas put…Oui, je suis un lâche. Oui, j'ais peur de te décevoir…Mais j'ais jamais put mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Maintenant, j'ais trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime, et que j'aime en retour. Je crois…

« Kai ? Tu dors debout ou quoi ? Je suis presque prête moi !

Hn ? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut y aller là. J'ais mis une heure pour me préparer…Décidément, à chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'en perds la notion du temps.

**_Fin P.O.V Kai :_**

Le jeune couple sortit de l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient et prirent le première taxi qu'ils virent, direction l'aéroport de Moscou. Une fois rendus, ils prirent l'avion pour la France. Ils devaient faire escale pour prendre un bateau qui les mènerait sur les terres d'Egypte. Kai était content d'offrir se voyage à sa femme. Elle était si belle, et sans elle il aurait fait une erreur… S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré puis aimait, il aurait sauté dans le premier avion direction la Chine…Sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il devait être 16h00 quand ils embarquèrent sur le bateau, en France. Tasia s'était endormie dans l'avion et avait donc put récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Kai lui n'avait pas dormi…Il rêvassait, il avait eu la sensation qu'il avait fait une erreur en se mariant. Après avoir chasser ses pensées, il prit Tasia par la main et la guida sur le pont. Ils observaient en silence les vagues de la mer quand un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux.

« excusez-moi ?

Oui ? Fit Tasia.

Savez-vous où se trouve la partie restaurant sur ce bateau ?

Juste derrière vous. » Répondit froidement Kai. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ce type regardait Tasia. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Avec ses cheveux blond et son teint mâte, il croyait quoi ? Qu'il avait le droit de la regarder comme ça ? Par réflexe, il resserra sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme. Après que l'homme se soit éloigné d'eux en leur adressant un sourire charmeur, Tasia se retourna vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais obligé de lui répondre sur ce ton ? Il ne faisait que demander un renseignement et toi, c'est limite si tu l'agresse pas.

Il n'avait qu'a pas de regarder comme ça ! Ne me dit pas que ça t'a plu ?

Kai, c'est pas parce-qu'on vient de se marier que je n'apprécie pas que l'on me remarque.

Donc ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'il te dévore des yeux alors que je suis là ?

Serais-tu jaloux ?

Evidemment ! Je t'aime, et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te regarde ! Surtout qu'il se foutait bien de nous : il en venait du restaurant ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Pour le faire taire, Tasia l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle aimait sa liberté, et ce n'était pas parce-que Kai était jaloux qu'elle allait se priver de plaire. Bien au contraire ! C'était une séductrice, c'était en elle de se faire belle pour plaire, alors elle n'allait certainement pas changer pour lui.

**_P.O.V Kai :_**

Elle m'a encore bâillonné…Je ne la comprends plus. Comment peut elle apprécier qu'un homme se permette de la fixer comme ça en présence de son mari ? Ca ne me dérange pas qu'elle se fasse belle, bien au contraire ! Ca prouve qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller. Mais je n'aime pas qu'elle joue les séductrice avec d'autres hommes que moi. Enfin…C'était sûrement un malentendu. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne fera rien qui puisse me faire du mal. Profitons plutôt de la traversée.

A suivre… 

_**Tout petit chapitre pour le moment. Et oui ! Je me suis décidée à écrire une suite finalement. Et ça grâce à Chi no Hana qui m'a gentiment demandé de continuer et grâce à 'tite Kai Qui voulait pas que Kai meurt, lol.**_

_**Faudra voir, pour la suite…Peut-être qu'il mourra, peut-être pas. **_

_**Merci aussi à Pau pour sa review. Sorry, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mystérieux, lol.**_

_**Et enfin, merci à toi Will pour tes commentaires. Désolé de te décevoir mais on m'a demandé la suite, alors j'écrit. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est très court, j'avoue. **_

_**Bisous à tous…**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who is it ?**_

_**Salut tout le monde! Désolé du retard que j'ais pris ces derniers temps, mais j'étais concentré sur une de mes autres fics, alors…**_

_**Fisou : Une nouvelle lectrice ?Cool ! J'espère que cette fic te plais, même si je dois dire que c'est pas la meilleure…Toi qui n'aime pas la femme de Kai, je sens que tu vas encore moins l'aimer avec ce nouveau chapitre, lol. Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Hisokaren : lol, ta raison, la subtilité n'est pas son fort. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Tu comprends tout à fait ce que je veux faire passer dans mes fics. Juste un petit truc…C'est vrai que Kai est pas doué pour mettre le doigt sur ses sentiments, mais tu verras, Tasia ne va pas en souffrir…**_

_**Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_Hôtel du Caire, Egypte, J-7 avant la lettre.…_

_Chambre 321…_

Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, deux corps s'unissaient, se désiraient. La pièce était emplie de leurs soupires. Tasia ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand l'acte de l'amour eut fini. Elle se sentait si bien, si libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait…Reprenant son souffle, l'homme a ses côtés la serra dans ses bras et déposa une série de baisers sur l'une de ses épaules.

«Ca t'as plu ma chérie ?

Comme toujours…

J'en ais marre de ce pays, quand est-ce qu'on s'en va, juste toi et moi ?

Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça…Fred, je dois attendre encore un peu.

Ouais, ben dépêche toi. Ton cher époux arrive déjà pas à m'encadrer…

Kai est jeune…On a deux ans et demi de différence.

Mais il n'est pas stupide…

_Flasch-back…_

_Kai avait organisé une soirée en amoureux avec sa femme. Restaurant chic, 3 étoiles, musique douce rien que pour eux deux et dîner aux chandelles…La totale. Il voulait faire une surprise à Tasia. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, sa vie avait changé. En mieux même. Il avait abandonné le beyblade, s'était mis à travailler et était un tout petit peu plus ouvert…Cela faisait maintenant deux semaine qu'ils étaient au Caire et il ne comptait plus toutes les fois où elle lui avait demandé un dîner romantique…Ce soir, s'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça._

_Il était assis à table depuis bientôt une heure et elle n'était toujours pas là. D'accord, il pouvait admettre le fait que sa femme aime se faire désirer, mais là… Kai se leva donc et sortit du restaurant, sans oubliait bien sûr de payer une soirée qui n'avait même pas lieu. Déçu et quelque peu en colère, il se dirigea vers son hôtel d'un pas rapide. Il était juste en face du restaurant, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup à marcher. Quand il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec elle, Kai fut si surpris qu'il resta sans voix sur le pas de la porte. Tasia était là, tranquillement installée sur le canapé, discutant joyeusement avec l'homme du bateau, un verre de champagne à la main._

_«Oh ! Kai ! Te voilà ! J'ais pensé qu'on pourrait inviter ce cher monsieur à notre soirée ? Il a gentiment accepté de m'aider à fermer ma robe et…_

_Dehors…Fit froidement Kai à l'homme._

_Mais Kai…Tenta Tasia._

_J'ais dit DEHORS ! »_

_L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Fin du flasch-back…_

«Sur ce coup là, on a pas été doué. Fit Fred.

Oui…Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passait. D'ailleurs il faut que je parte. J'ais dit à mon milliardaire de mari que j'étais au shopping.

Et l'argent ?

Plus tard…Je dois partir. Kai et moi rentrons au Japon.

Je te rejoins là-bas.

Oui. A plus tard mon chérie. » Fit Tasia avant d'embrassait le dit Fred. Elle se dirigea de suite vers la salle de bain adjacente.

* * *

Kai poussa la porte du manoir et entra. Tasia était juste derrière lui et regardait avec admiration le moindre recoin de la demeure. La décoration avait été refaite depuis la dernière fois où ils y avait mis les pieds. Tout était nettement plus claire, plus chaleureux. Elle embrassa Kai du bout des lèvres avant de lui sourire affectueusement. Kai caressa tendrement sa joue et lui murmura un dernier « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Son dernier « Je t'aime »…

Tasia et lui montèrent directement à l'étage. Les domestique étaient en congé aujourd'hui et ils étaient donc seuls…tout seuls. Arrivés dans la chambre, Kai l'embrassa langoureusement tout en la faisant reculer vers le lit au milieu de la grande pièce. Elle, elle retirait doucement leurs vêtement trop encombrant. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, nus, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court…Aucune parole ne fut nécessaire. Kai se mouvait en de lent mouvement de vas et viens. Tasia avait quand à elle fermer les yeux et suivait les mouvements de son partenaire. Les bras autours de son cou, les jambes encerclant ses hanches, elle voulait plus. Kai devait oublier tout ses doutes à son sujet. Il devait tout oublier. Elle devait l'amadouer, le distraire… Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Elle se lova contre le torse de Kai et soupira de bien-être. Kai l'embrassa une dernière fois, heureux d'avoir trouver la personne de sa vie, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**Oui, oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts. Mais c'est fait exprès. Lol** _

**_Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu…Même si Tasia est un peu…Bah ! Vous trouverez bien les mots tous seuls pour la décrire, lol._**

_**Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre, Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is it ?**

**_Kikoo! Vous allez bien? Ben moi super bien, lol. J'ais décidé que j'avais trop de fic en cours…Donc aujourd'hui, c'est deux chapitre que j'écris. Plus qu'un, courage ! lol_**

_**Alors, les reviews…**_

**Fisou :_ Merci de suivre cette fic, même si tu n'aime pas Tasia (c'est normal, en même temps…lol.) Tu sais, Kai s'est si longtemps mentit à lui même qu'il crois sincèrement être amoureux de l'autre « salope » pour reprendre tes termes, lol. Mais j'en dit pas plus, tu vas bien voir._**

'**tite Kai _: Pour être franche, j'ais choisit deux options pour la fin…Soit Ray et Kai finissent ensembles, soit je fais mourir Kai…En fait je verrais selon les reviews que je recevrais. Donc, ben si tu veux qu'ils finissent tous les deux faut me le dire, lol. Sinon, merci pour toutes tes reviews._**

**Hisokaren :_ C'est vrai que Tasia n'est pas très correcte avec Kai (pas du tout même mais bon, lol), mais Kai n'est pas si con (si ?). Il est juste…euh…aveugle ? (bon, ok, j'avoue, il est complètement à côté de ses pompes…). Bon, je te laisse découvrir la suite. Et comme je l'ais dit plutôt à 'tite Kai, c'est les reviews qui me feront décider si Kai vivra heureux ou pas._**

**Will :_ Alors toi…Va falloir qu'on s'explique, là. Comment sa ma fic devient hot ? Ca va pas, non ? C'est pas si terrible ! Pis ben tant pis, tu devras quand même me supporter au lycée ! lol. Ben ouais ! On m'échappe pas, à moi. Lol Nan, sans rire, tu trouves ça vraiment…Ben qu'est-ce que tu diras des autres fics ? (veux pas savoir…). On se revoie au lycée. A+_**

**_Bon, ça y est, j'ais fini, lol. Merci encore une fois pour toutes ses reviews (c'est génial ! ) J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous plairont. Et puis, n'oubliez pas, la vie de Kai est entre vos mains (et votre clavier). Lol !_**

**_Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ! Bonne lecture !_**

_**POV Kai :**_

Je n'ais qu'une chose à dire je crois…La vie est cruelle. J'ais beau me dire que j'ais raison, j'ais beau me dire que j'ais toujours pris les bonnes décisions, le bon chemin, que j'ais toujours su quoi faire, j'avais tord ! J'ais eu beau me répéter pendant des années que j'étais heureux, je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas vrai…Comme avant, lorsque Voltaire était encore de ce monde et que j'étais à sa charge, comme avant je me suis mentit…J'ais mentit, et je n'en suis pas fier…Je suis Kai Hiwatari et je vais mourir ce soir.

Je n'ais pas réalisé ce que je faisait. Je n'ais pas réalisé que mon amour c'étais toi. J'ais tellement honte de moi ! Je suis partit, il y a 4 ans, comme un voleur. Sans rien vous dire, sans rien _**te** _dire…J'ais tout fais pour t'oublier, tout ! Je voulais que tu sortes de ma tête, de mon cœur…Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? J'ais été élevé comme ça, ne m'en veux pas…Mais j'ais cru l'aimé. Je lui ais offert mon cœur, alors que c'était à toi qu'il revenait…J'ais cru l'aimé, mais j'ais compris…Trop tard je crois…Je suis de nouveau seul avec mes démons et mon propre dégoût…

_Flash-back…_

Je me réveille, heureux. Je me sens si serein…Mais pourtant quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux, encore endormi…Mais… ? Pourquoi tout est si silencieux ? Je devrais entendre au moins la femme de ménage. Et Tasia qui n'est pas avec moi dans le lit…Bon, il faut que je me lève. J'ouvre notre armoire et je reste comme un con devant. Mais où sont passées ses affaires… ? Il n'y a que les miennes, c'est pas normal ! Je m'habille en vitesse et je descend. Je fouille toutes les pièces du manoir pour trouver quelqu'un. Dieu qu'il y en a ! Voltaire avait vraiment la folie des grandeur quand il a acheté ce truc ! Personne…C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Toutes les affaires de ma femmes ont disparu… !Elle…Elle n'aurait pas fait ça ? Non ! Jamais ! Elle…Elle ne serait jamais partit…On s'aimait tout les deux ! C'est insensé ! Alors… ? Alors pourquoi j'ais envie de pleurer… ?

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et y entre. Cette pièce est toujours aussi froide, comme moi avant les Bladebreaker…_**Avant toi**…_Le grand fauteuil en cuir noire est là, juste devant moi. C'est comme s'il m'attendait, qu'il me riait au nez…Et il a bien raison ! Je m'assoie donc, puisque je n'ais rien d'autre à faire. J'allume aussi la radio pour me distraire. Elle va revenir, j'en suis certain…N'est-ce pas ? Le téléphone sonne. Je m'empresse de décrocher et je l'entend. Elle est à l'autre bout du fil ! Je ne peux empêché un soupir de soulagement de passer mes lèvres…Que je réprimande aussitôt.

_« -Allô, Kai ?_

-Tasia ? Mais où est-ce que tu es ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi est-ce tu n'es pas là ? Où es-tu ?

_-Oh, Kai ! Je suis désolé que tu te soit inquiéter pour rien ! Je te rassure, je vais très bien. Quand à où je suis…Je suis dans un avion._

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, j'ais pas bien compris, là ?

_-C'est pourtant simple mon amour…Je suis avec mon VRAI mari en partance pour un pays génial ! Je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?_

-Salope… ! Tu…Tu t'es joué de moi !

_-C'est vrai…Mais j'avais besoin de fric rapidement…Bien que tu as été long à apprivoiser, tu peux en être fier ! Mais, tu vois…Aucun homme ne me résiste !_

-Je demande le divorce !

_-Pour ça faudrait-il que tu puisses payer. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible…Ton compte et vide chéri. Désolé ! Mais les boutique de nos jours sont si chères ! Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Ne compte pas voir ton petit personnel avant longtemps…_

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais… ?

_-Je les ais viré ! De toute façon, tu n'as plus d'argent, ils seraient partit d'eux même…Bon, je te laisse ! Adieu mon amour ! »_

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. _Un Hiwatari ne pleure pas!_ C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris…Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La musique change et un air que je connais bien passe…C'est une chanson triste qui raconte comment un homme s'est fait berner par une femme et comment il en souffre…Cette chanson m'est prédestinée on dirait…**_Who is it ?_** C'est le titre. C'est aussi la question qui me traverse l'esprit…Je prend une feuille et un stylo. Je lance un dernier adieu à la seule personne pour qui j'ais lutté durant des années sans même me l'avouer. Et c'est sur cet air de Michael Jackson que je laisse parler mon cœur pour la première fois de ma vie…

_Fin du flash-back…_

Aujourd'hui, je sais. J'ais compris mon cœur. Je sais aujourd'hui que je ne te mériterais jamais…Je ne sais même pas si tu te soucis de moi, là où tu es. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Te souviens-tu seulement de moi ? Comme ce serait égoïste de ma part de souhaiter que tu penses à moi ! Alors je suis un égoïste…Quelque part, je sais que j'ais toujours souffert de notre séparation et que j'aurais du te rejoindre. Mais…Mais j'étais trop lâche ! _Un Hiwatari ne pleure pas ! _Pourtant c'est ce que je fais…_Les sentiments sont une faiblesse ! Un Hiwatari n'est pas faible !_ Pourtant c'est ce que je suis…Faible par ma propre faute ! Faible, parce que je me suis voilé la face ! Parce que j'ais cru pouvoir oublier tes yeux, tes sourires…Faible, parce que je t'aime d'un amour mortel…

Je vois enfin ce que je cherchais. La lumière des réverbères l'éclairent quelque peu. C'est le signe de mon départ…Le signe de ma lâcheté ! Je suis un lâche, je ne le nie point. Mais est-ce que c'est être lâche de vouloir cesser de souffrir ? Est-ce que c'est lâche de vouloir mourir quand on a tout perdu ? Même l'amour ? Je sais, on m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait se battre dans la vie, qu'elle n'était pas toute rose, qu'on avait rien sans rien, sans sacrifices ! Il faut se battre, même si l'on est désarmé ! Mais moi, Kai Hiwatari, je n'ais plus la force…Je n'ais plus rien qui me motive dans ce monde. Si le paradis existe, alors je vie au cœur même de l'enfer…

Je suis sur le pont et je regarde couler le torrent. L'eau doit être si froide ! Et le courrant est si fort ! Je monte sur le bord et je reste là, silencieux au-dessus du vide. J'ais l'impression d'entendre une voix dans ma tête, dans mon cœur…Elle me dit d'attendre…Mais j'ais si mal ! Et une question me hante jour et nuit… Toujours cette question dans ma tête…_Who is it ? _Qui est-ce ? Celui pour qui elle m'a quitté. L'image d'un grand blond au teint mâte me revient en mémoire. Je serre les dents, les poings…Je n'ais rien vu venir ! Je n'en avait pas envie…Je voulais encore me croire en sécurité avec elle…Mais elle m'a brisé. Tant pis ! Ce soir, je ne souffrirais plus jamais…Je m'apprête à sauter quand une voix retentit au loin. Je stop mon geste et me fige. _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? Qui vient me sauver de ma douleur ? _Who is it ? _Est-ce toi?

« -KAI ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris ! Attend !

-Ray… ? » Murmurais-je tandis que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers moi. Je suis toujours face à la mort et elle m'attend. Mais est-ce que j'ais vraiment envie de mourir maintenant ?

_A suivre…_

_**Alors ? Bien, pas bien ?**_

_**Vous voulez que Kai vive ?**_

_**Est-ce que Ray va réussir ?**_

_**La réponse était-elle dans le prochain chapitre… ?**_

_**En tout cas, je vous y retrouve !**_

_**A+**_

_**Kalas1209.**_

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Who is it ?**

**_Avant dernier chapitre…Enfin! Lol_**

_**Est-ce que Ray va arrêter Kai avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ?**_

_**Toutes les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre et le prochain.**_

_**Ben ouais, le meilleur pour la fin.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

****

_**POV Ray :**_

Il faut que je me dépêche ! Connaissant Kai, il va vouloir faire une connerie ! Je courre vers ma chambre et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je bouscule Mariah. J'y arrive enfin. Je prend mes affaires et les met dans mon sac de voyage. Je t'en pris, attend-moi. J'arrive…Kai, attend-moi. Mariah et les autres sont devant ma porte et me regardent.

"- Tu t'en va ? Me demande Lee.

-Oui…Il a besoin de moi…

-Ray… ?" Me fait Mariah.

Désolé Mariah, mais je dois y aller. Je sais qu'ils se pose tous des questions. Moi aussi…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écris plus tôt ? Je me demande ce qu'il a bien put se passer pour que tu pleure en m'écrivant…_Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce ? La personne qui t'a fait du mal ? _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? La personne qui t'a retenue si loin de moi… ? Si longtemps… J'ais fini et sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot, je m'en vais. Je sais que je mettrais du temps à arriver au plus proche aéroport et encore plus pour être près de toi, mais j'y arriverais !

J'y suis ! L'aéroport et juste devant moi. J'ais comme un doute là….Dois-je vraiment y aller ? Kai est peut-être déjà… ? NON ! Je rentre et demande un billé pour le japon. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas trop où il est, mais j'ais le pressentiment que c'est là-bas que je dois aller. Je te retrouverais Kai, promis…J'ai vraiment de la chance ! Le premier vole est dans une demi-heure. L'attente est si longue ! J'ais l'impression que plus les minute passent, plus tu te rapproche de la mort…Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…Je ne supporterais jamais…Kai…Attend encore un peu, s'il te plais…Attend-moi ! Ah ! Enfin, je part ! Je m'en vais te rejoindre. Je suis assis près d'un hublot et à ma gauche, une jeune femme me sourit. Elle me parle, je lui répond. Rien de plus. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit…Je n'ais que toi en tête. Et je revoie nos derniers instant ensemble…Ton dernier vrai sourire, c'était juste avant que tu ne parte comme un voleur. Mais je n'ais jamais put t'en vouloir…Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque combien tu comptais énormément pour moi. La jeune femme me demande si j'ais quelqu'un dans ma vie. Oui…Oui, et la seule personne dans mon cœur, c'est toi. Même si ce n'est pas réciproque…Je détourne les yeux et regarde dehors. Plus je me rapproche de toi, moins il pleut mais plus il fait sombre…Et je n'ais que cette question dans ma tête. _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? Et je n'ais que cette phrase que hurle mon âme. **_Attend-moi !_**

****

****

L'avion s'est posé et tout le monde descend. Je sort et regarde s'il n'y a pas un taxi. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici ! Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je monte finalement dans un des taxi qui attendent leurs clients. Je donne la seule adresse que je connaît par cœur. Je sais que ton manoir est assez loin, mais je n'ais pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour abandonner maintenant. **_Attend-moi ! Attend ! J'arrive…_**Oui, j'arrive. Le chauffeur roule à travers la nuit. Je ne distingue presque rien de l'autre côté de la vitre. Mon esprit ce met automatiquement à t'imaginer. Je l'ais fait si souvent ! Mais cette fois, je pense tellement à toi que j'ais l'impression de te voir. Debout, ta longue écharpe flottant comme à son habitude dans le vent…Tu es si fier ! Je te vois devant moi comme si c'était réel…Et là, je me réveille de ma transe. _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? Cette personne sur le pont ? Je demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Je sort. _Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce? Toi ? Non…La personne monte sur le rebord et je sens mon cœur s'accélérait. Non…_Who is it ?_ Toi? Non…La lumière de quelques réverbères éclaire un bout de tissus blanc qui suit les mouvement du vent…Qui danse avec le vent…Non…Non. Kai… ?Tu…Non… !

« -NON ! »

Je hurle et la personne cesse son geste. Elle ne saute pas Dieu merci ! Ne saute pas ! Attend ! Elle reste là, immobile dans l'obscurité de la nuit et je courre. Je courre aussi vite que je peux. Et je cris ! Je cris de peur que tu ne reprenne ton acte. Je sais que c'est toi. Et je le cris de peur que tu ne m'attende pas…

« -KAI ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris ! Attend !

-Ray… ? » Murmure-tu. Je sais que c'est toi, j'en suis certain. Et toi, tu reste là, toujours face à la mort qui t'attend. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de mourir maintenant ?

_A suivre…_

_**Chapitre extrêmement court mais bon. Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**Qui veut que Kai vive ?**_

_**Une review pour me le dire ?**_

_**Allez, big kiss à tout le monde !**_

_**Et la suite sera mercredi…**_

_**A+**_

_**Kalas1209**_

****


	6. Chapter 6

_Who is it ?_

**_Dernier chapitre!_**

_**Ca me fait tout bizarre de finir une fic…**_

_**Alors…**_

_**Gros merci à tout le monde pour les reviews !**_

_**Je vous répond à la fin du chapitre, ok ?**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

****

_« -KAI ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris ! Attend !_

_-Ray… ? » Murmurais-je tandis que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers moi. Je suis toujours face à la mort et elle m'attend. Mais est-ce que j'ais vraiment envie de mourir maintenant ?_

* * *

_« -KAI ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris ! Attend !_

_-Ray… ? » Murmure-tu. Je sais que c'est toi, j'en suis certain. Et toi, tu reste là, toujours face à la mort qui t'attend. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de mourir maintenant ?_

* * *

Le vent passa entre les corps, les séparant…Le vent hurla comme l'appel lugubre de la mort. Kai se sentait si faible ! Il était là, derrière lui, et il ne savait pas…Non ! Il ne voulais pas lui faire face. Qu'elle image donnerait-il de lui ? Qu'elle image donnait-il de lui maintenant ? _Who is it ? Qui est-ce?_ Il le savait…

« -Kai… ? S'il te plais, descend… »

Lui répondre ? En serait-il capable… ? Cette voix…Ray…Ray était la, pour lui. Il avait reçu sa lettre et il était venu. Kai voulait mourir, ne plus souffrir. Tant de douleur dans sa vie…Tant, depuis qu'il était enfant. La mort de ses parents, assassinés par son propre grand-père…L'Abbaye…Tasia…Il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir. Et quelle meilleure solution de s'endormir à tout jamais ? Kai sentit que Ray s'était approché.

« -Kai…S'il te plais, ne saute pas.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Kai… ?

-A quoi ça sert de vivre ?

-Ne dit pas ça ! Il y a plein de choses qu'y valent la peine d'être vécu !

-…Comme ?

-…L'amour…Kai, l'amour vaut vraiment la peine de vivre, de se battre.

-…L'amour n'existe pas ! C'est…C'est juste un moyen comme un autre de…de plus souffrir. Laisse moi…

-Certainement pas ! Kai…Pourquoi dis-tu que l'amour n'existe pas ?

-…Parce-que c'est vrai…Si…Si ça existait vraiment, je…Elle ne m'aurait pas mentit, elle…Elle ne serait pas partit !

-Kai…Qui est-ce ?

-Tasia…Ma femme…

-Ta ? Ah… »

Alors, il était marié… ? Ray sentit son cœur se serrer à cette affirmation. Mais ? Elle l'avait quitté, sans raisons ? Qui pourrait vouloir abuser ainsi de Kai ? Qui pourrait le blesser sans remords ?

« -Ray… ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là… ?

-Tu m'as écrit, tu te souvient…Je suis partit aussitôt. Kai, descend maintenant.

-Je veux mourir…Je…je ne veux plus souffrir…

-Je comprend…Mais tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment, Kai. Tu…

-Tais-toi ! L'amour…L'amour, ça…Ca fait si mal ! » Sanglota Kai. Il était perdu. Il voulait cesser d'avoir mal, mais il voulait vivre…

Soudain, ray lui pris la main. Kai sursauta et le plongea son regard embué de larme dans celui de Ray. Ce dernier le fit descendre de force et l'attira à lui. Perdu…Kai était complètement perdu. Pourquoi Ray faisait-il cela ?

« -Ray… ?

-Je t'interdis de mourir, Kai ! Pas comme ça, pas maintenant…

-…Mais… ?

-Je t'aime, idiot ! Je t'aime !

-… !

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te foutre en l'air juste parce-que une garce t'as fait du mal, tu te trompe !

-…Ray, je…Je ne crois plus en…en l'amour.

-En quoi crois-tu, Kai ?

-…Toi. » Murmura Kai.

Ray sourit tendrement. Sa main caressa doucement la joue de celui qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras et essuya les larmes. Kai le regardait droit dans les yeux…alors, doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Ray approcha son visage du sien. Il frôla ses lèvres avant de se poser avec délicatesse dessus. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans bouger. Le vent avait cessé de hurler…

Kai fit glisser ses bras autours du cou de Ray et celui-ci approfondit le baiser en passant une main affectueuse dans son dos.

« -Je t'aime…Kai, laisse moi te prouver combien je t'aime.

-Je…Tu me promet ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seul face à la mort…

-Promis. Kai, je reste près de toi…Pour toujours. »Murmura Ray, juste à quelques millimètres des lèvre de Kai…

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard…_

« -Alors ? Heureux ?

-Oui…Je t'aime Ray. Merci… »

Les deux corps s'enlacèrent avec tendresse. Kai ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait confiance à Ray…Huit ans qu'ils étaient mariés, et sa vie avait changé. Huit ans de bonheur et il en restait tant à vivre ! L'amour l'avait sauvé dix ans plus tôt…_Who is it ?_ Qui est-ce ? La personne avec qui il vivra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Il l'avait sauvé, il y a dix ans…Et il l'aimait tant !

« -Papas ! » Cria une petite fille avec des petites couettes sur ses épaules.

« -Papas, je peux aller jouer chez Thiffanie ?

-T'en pense quoi, toi ?

-D'accord. » Rit Ray. La petite fille remercia ses deux papas qui l'avaient adopté et partit en trottinant. Ray embrassa Kai. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait…La mort pouvait bien attendre encore longtemps, ils ne la rejoindraient pas toute suite…

_FIN…_

* * *

_**Ouais ! Enfin fini !**_

_**J'vais pouvoir me consacrer aux autres fics, lol.**_

**Hayko Maxwell :_ alors, elle te plais la fin ? J'ais eut pitié de Kai, lol._**

**Will :_ Oui, je sais j'étais très en retard dans mes chapitres…mais j'espère que ça t'a plu ? On se revoie au lycée !_**

**Hisokaren :_Et non, pas de fin à la « Roméo & Juliette ». J'avais pas envie de pleurer comme une madeleine et d'inonder mon clavier, lol._**

**Amy Undomiel :_ J'espère que cette fin t'a plu ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review._**

**Fisou :_ lol, ok. __J'ais pas tué Kai finallement. J'avais pas trop envie d'écrire deux fins, lol. Celle-ci te plais ?_**

**Lira Hiwatari :_ Ben désolé, mais vu que tu étais la seule à vouloir que Kai meurt, j'ais fait l'autre fin…Mais peut-être que dans une future fic…Faut voir. Enfin, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ?_**

_**Voilà ! Merci à vous 6 ! j'espère que cette fin vous convient…(de toute façon, vous avez pas le choix, lol)**_

_**Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
